Love and loss
by jace15forever
Summary: Jace and Clary, Simon and Issabelle, Magnus and Alec, and Mia and Jordan all have kids. Siomon, Isabelle, and their daughter are murdered, their son goes to live back in new york with everyone else and joins Jace and Clary's family. Their son Jacob is old best friends with the orphan Griffin, their daughter Sara doesn't want him there and is facing a different battle with her dream
1. prolouge

Paste your document h

Prologue Love and Loss

_I feel a thud under me. I lift my hands and see blood. My blood. I am gasping for air and reaching for my stele but it's barely out of reach. After taking a moment to gather myself, my surrounding are becoming clear. I'm lying in a bed of rocks. To my left is a beautiful meadow full of lush green grass and trees. A little to the right a fire is growing. How did the fire start? I wonder. I can see the animals running from it soon to be engulfed in its flames. After gathering the strength to search for where the blood is coming from I see a wound the size of my fist in the middle of my chest. I look down and can see bone popping out to say "hello" out of the gash. "Where is Magnus when you need him?" I manage to spill out. I can feel blood pouring from my mouth. I did not come this far to quit. I hear my mind shout. I will find him! But find who? It's strange I can see and hear like myself and be aware of my surroundings, but at the same time it's like it's a show. Not being able to control what I am doing and just watch. I see myself rise up and search. Then I stop dead in my tracks at the edge of the peak of a cliff. I now know where I am. I follow the gaze of the me I can't seem to control and see what she sees. Off in the distance right under the mountain I can see two figures dancing. No not dancing. Fighting. The figures are almost impossible to identify but I know it's him. The boy in my dreams. The one I feel a strange pull to and I feel I have known all my life. Who is he fighting and why? Obviously something happened here. I feel heat enclosing on me and turn around to see the fire has caught up with me. The fire, me, and then the cliff, all within 10 feet. This is the end. I think. I fall over and land on the cold and sharp rocks. I close my eyes and as I'm about to black out from the pain I feel familiar arms wrap around me, then a voice. "It's alright little sister I've got you". Then I black out. _

I wake up drenched in sweat. All I see is pitch black and my heart starts racing. I begin to concentrate and see the familiar outline of my bed room. It was only a dream. Thank god only a dream. "That was one hell of a dream" I say before drifting off to sleep.

ere...


	2. Chapter 1

Love and Loss

Chapter 1

"Jacob-" said his father "This is Griffin. You remember Griffin right? Isabelle and Simon's son?" his father finished, giving him a serious look. Wow dad. Jacob thought. I know his family was murdered what does he think I'll say?

"Hey man! Wow it's been so long! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm so sorry. If there is anything you need just tell me" Jacob offered. After seeing Jacob's got this he relaxed.

"Thanks man I appreciate it. Anyways we need to catch up your right it's been so long." Griffin said pretty enthusiastically under the circumstances.

"All right boys we will all catch up tonight at dinner, for now Griffin, Jacob will show you to your first class and my daughter will escort you through the rest considering you have the same schedule".

Griffin could remember learning about Jacobs's dad Jace, him and his now wife Clary had saved the world countless times. Along with his mother Isabelle and father Simon, Uncles Alec and Magnus, Mia and Jordan, and many, many others. He also heard rumors about Clary and Jace's daughter Sara, who has been known to be the best shadow hunter any world has ever seen. Even better than her father, and possessing the power to both create runes like her mother and everything her father has, both physical and mental powers.

"I met a demon once" Griffin starts "He said he met your sister, said she had hair that turns to liquid gold and her tattoos light up when she kills too".

"My sister's…. interesting…" was all Jacob said before he opened big wooden doors and walked through them, motioning Griffin to follow.

Griffin walked through the double doors and followed Jacob to a desk with what griffin thinks would have the professor sitting behind and he was right. Jacob was talking to the professor and Griffin got distracted looking for who he would think would be Sara Herondale. He saw girls with blonde hair and brown eyes, girls with brown hair and blue eyes, he saw a girl sitting in the middle of the room with blonde hair and green eyes. She had her head down and looked nervous. Griffin thought that was Sara but then realized that Sara had _golden_ hair and _golden_ tattoos. This girl did not. Right when he was about to give up then he heard the doors open. Right there in the doorway was Sara Herondale, with her golden tattoos crawling up her body and her golden hair flowing down to the top of her hips. Her head slowly peered up and her eyelids fluttered open, her bright green eyes locking straight with his.

So, that's Isabelle's and Simon's son. Figures. Same ink black hair as Isabelle and same beautiful blue eyes as his uncle Alec. Although he had about the resemblance as a fish to Simon, he must have some resemblance she thought. She stood in the doorway looking Griffin up and down watch him gauche over her like all men did, no matter how old. He was staring at her so intense like he was trying to remember every detail about her. She let out a little laugh.

Soon enough class started and Sara took her seat across the room from Griffin and She had to admit there was something intriguing about him.

"So, how was your day at school little sister?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"It was alright, there is that new guy who is staying with us that came, that was the only considerably interesting thing that happened today" Sara answered with slightly less enthusiasm.

"He seems nice, quite a looker too if you know what I mean" Seth teased Sara.

"Oh please Seth, you know Sara doesn't have enough feelings to love anyone" Sara's brother Jacob joined the teasing

Sara felt very upset. This was a very sensitive topic with her. She never even considered loving another person after hunter considering what happened.

"I wasn't saying she _loves _him, I'm just saying she thinks he's hot"

Sara blushed because she indeed did think he was hot.

"Come on guys stop your being rude, we all know this kind of stuff is kind of sensitive for Sara and you should respect that" Kaden added sticking up for Sara.

"Thanks Kaden but I'm fine" for once Sara really did think she was fine. Hmm weird, she thought to herself. "Anyways where is this Vampire hideout supposed to be?"

"I wouldn't really call it a hide out. It's more like a feeding location" Gabe said correcting Sara. "And its _room 228_" he finished.

"Ahh here it is" Sara uttered.

Soon enough Sara was breaking down the door and their little group paraded in. "Belch" Sara could smell the rotting bodies and dried blood. "Motels never smell nice". Sara looked around for any life of a vampire still there. She saw nothing.

"Spread out" Sara said as she looked under the bed.

"Clear here" said Sam.

"Here too" then Gabe

"Nothing in the bathroom" answered Kaden.

"Nothing he-**_ AHHH_**" then nothing. Sara could hear Jacobs's ear crackling scream ringing through her ears. She quickly turned around to see Jacob being dragged away by a vampire. Sara ran straight toward the thing and jumped on it with her bare hands, clutching its throat, digging into it with her finger nails. It released Jacob, and Sara poured liquid silver down the things throat and it quickly disintegrating to dust falling through her hands.

"Let's head home" was all Sara said before getting up and walking out the door of the old steamy apartment.


	3. EXTENDED SUMMARY!

**Hey guys so in the sumary with attached to the story i didn't feel like it gave enough detail so here is an extended and much more descriptie one!(:**

Love and Loss

Extended Summary

**w**hen Griffin Lightwood parents, Isabelle and Simon, along with his sister Victoria are all murdered Griffin is forced out of his school in Idris and forced to attend school at a shadow hunting academy in New York he encounters old friends and new ones along with the famous Sara Herondale. He feels a strong connection with her. After a life turned to destruction and hatred caused by her past Sara feels very little for people outside of who she considers family. Sara realizes that Griffin is the boy in her dreams she has been having as long as she can remember. Sara knows who he is and why she is having these feelings. The question is that is she going to tell anyone? Sara shuns out Griffin following the promise she spoke as the last words to Hunter in his last moments on the earth. Once Griffin moves into the institute Sara finds it even more difficult to control her feelings. After investigating the murder of griffin's family and finding nothing as to a clue to what happened, the Clave is forced to close the investigation. Sara, much like her father Jace, and has little faith in the Clave and decides to take matter into her own hands. As Sara's experienced group of allies' digs deeper into the murder they unravel secrets more complicated than they anticipated. As things get harder Sara starts to uncover what she really is capable of. As all this is happening Sara's brother Jacob is wondering why he doesn't have the skills Sara has and is noticing the similar skills in Griffin. While fighting alongside his sister and old friend he is fighting in a completely different battle of his own. Will Jacob, let alone everyone else survive it?


End file.
